


Treasure

by Mads_thehatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_thehatter/pseuds/Mads_thehatter
Summary: Marie is kidnapped by a legendary pirate and soon learns she belongs on the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

Her head felt heavy. She could barely lift it or even open her eyes without the harsh nausea rushing over her. She breathed deeply to calm her stomach, and to distract her mind from the constant swaying of the ocean. She couldn't remember what happened, but guessed the pain from her head was caused by someone striking it. Once she felt just stable enough, she lifted her head to visualize where she was. She was on a small boat, with two other men in front of her rowing towards a large ship in the distance slightly disguised by the night sky. The only light that shone upon it was the full moon, which also illuminated the two men in front of her. One being a very large, muscular bald man with tattoos. The other being slightly shorter, more stout, but also bald.   
She glanced around to see where she had come from, but the movement was too quick.She let her head fall again, and closed her eyes, avoiding nausea that washed over her once more. She let herself fade into unconsciousness, until she was lifted to her feet by two hands under her arms by a different man behind her. “Wake up lamb, we've arrived. The Cap'ns gunna be thrilled to meet ya”. She opened her eyes and immediately felt disgusted by his hands on her but was too weak to fight. She struggled but vomit found its way up her throat and onto the floor in front of her . The stout man chuckled. “aw lass, careful. Don't get yer dress dirty. That ain't very lady like.” she glared at the man. 

'Pirates, mother always warned me about pirates. Awful, disgusting, heartless. I'd rather encounter the kraken. How did I get into this mess.' She thought.

The two men In front of her pulled her arms from the rather small lanky man, and ushered her towards the boat. She looked up at the ladder that scaled the massive ship, the thought of escaping flickered in her mind for a split second before one of the men pushed her again. Her hand gripped the ladder in front of her and she began to climb. She climbed slowly, but after finally vomiting she felt more stable than before. While taking a quick glance down, she attempted to kick the man below her in the face, but he immediately grabbed her foot, forced it to the side and held a gun to her ass. “lass, Id rather not put anoter hole in yer arse. Dont ye cause any trouble, aye?” she hesitated before she began to climb again.   
Once she reached the top, she pulled herself up and glanced around at the lowly lit ship. Several dirty and scarred faces of men and women stared at her. An uneasy feeling crept over her and she backed up only to rest upon the man's chest behind her. He pushed her forward with his gun and she stumbled. A woman called out “whatsa maater, little bird. Ain't got yer sea legs??” the ship burst into laughter as regained her balance, obviously flustered. The three men behind her boarded the ship, and the two from before grabbed her arms once more. They chuckled with the ship, the larger man called out to the woman. “Badger leave er be, she ain't even been this far out in the ocean before, er father kept er more spoiled than yer filthy mouth.” the ship roared with laughter again, except this time it was badger that was flustered. She glanced once more around the ship before the men pulled her in a different direction, towards a large pair of double doors. They knocked and she heard a deep, intimidating voice. “enter”


	2. Treasure

Both men opened the doors and began to walk forward. The voice of the man made her nervous,so she paused behind them, only to be yanked forward to stand between the two men. The room had a few lanterns that gave the room a dull golden hue. It reflected off the coins and other treasures that rested on several tables around the cabin. She suddenly felt aggravated, for she knew the treasure had been stolen from the innocent. The anger she felt built until her eyes laid on the slightly shadowed figure in the back of the room resting in a large chair that was too extravagant to be there. Her anger was replaced by a chill up her spine, and all emotion had left her. She first noticed the way he was sitting, he was relaxed, but held an in charge demeanor. One leg propped over the arm of the chair, while the other laid firmly on the ground. He held a bottle of questionable contents in one hand, and the other gripped a knife he had forced into the arm of the chair. He had on a very worn pair of brown pants that were tucked into his scuffed black boots, and a freshly stolen navy blue soldier coat littered with flashy pins and buttons. The coat loosely covered his thin, but solid, tanned frame, and barely hid the scars and tattoos he earned during his adventures. His hair was just like most pirates, tangled to the point where it created dreads, but instead of wearing it down he had most of it tied up in a bun, and the remaining hair rested against his face under a bandana across his forehead. Her eyes then traveled to his face. He had a few scars, and his mouth was encircled with a a few inches of scruff, which was beaded and braided. She moved to his eyes and they instantly had her in a trance, and caused her heart to flutter with fear and excitement. She had never seen eyes like his before. They resembled the gold coins on the tables around her. A rich yellow that would shine bright even in the darkest night, his dark eyelids that surrounded them only brought the glow out even more. They made her feel like they had pierced right through her. As if he could see everything she ever was and will be.   
She had to rip her eyes away, and direct her attention towards the floor. “what is this, ” the man asked, not amused. “capt’n were brinin ye a gift in celebratin of our recent plunder. She be the most beautiful lass we seen in town” the taller man to her right exclaimed. The captain raised an eyebrow “I see...well love what's your name” she couldn't bring herself to lift her head to look at him again, the blush that rose to her cheeks only grew brighter by the second . His voice caused her heart to race even faster. “ay, ar Cap'n is talkin to ya, yer best bet of keepin yer head is to answer em” the man to the left grabbed her chin and forcefully lifted her head. The captain glared at her then his crew members. “leave us.” “but Cap'n--” the man interrupted. “I said… Leave. ” the two men glanced at each other then released her and left, closing the doors behind them.   
The man slowly stood, placing the bottle in his hand on the desk in front of him, and plucked the knife out of the chair. He walked towards her with a sly, confident stride. She unconsciously started to back up till her back reached the door. He approached her and she let her eyes fall to the ground. He pressed his hand on the door beside her head and placed the knife under her chin. She held her breath as he slowly lifted her gaze. “Love, I believe I asked yer name.”

She drew in a sharp breath once their eyes met again. They even more mesmerizing this close up. She bit her lip, his voice making her hesitate. “it's… It's Maria.” he smirked. “Maria, a name that matches your beauty” he traced his knife down her neck before stopping at her cleavage, pulling the fabric away from her breasts. Maria suddenly jumped back to her senses and raised her hand. “FILTHY PIRATE” her hand moved sharply towards his face, only to have it blocked by his other hand. “aye, I may be a filthy pirate, but I know how to treat a lady. It was a joke, love.” he lowered his knife, placed it in a sheath on this belt, flipped her hand and placed a kiss upon it. She stood dumbfounded, this was not the type of behavior she expected out of a pirate. She remained very much on edge, but she lowered her defenses a bit. He stared into her green eyes momentarily before releasing her hand and turning his back to her. “I apologise if my crew hurt ya love, they aint used to being gentle.” he walked to a nearby table and picked up a very worn looking violin before moving back to his chair. He returned to the same position he had been and reached for the half empty bottle on his desk. He finished the bottle and tossed it aside before placing the violin under his chin and raising the bow to the strings. “By the way, love. The name is Captain Crow, but you can call me Ryker.” He began to play a song, it had a chipper, upbeat rhythm. the way he moved his fingers to create this tune was mesmerizing. She slowly dropped her defenses and moved away from the door to the center of the room to watch him closer. Her focus was interrupted as the crew outside began to cheer. She turned her head to look at the door, and she heard the crew begin to play the same tune as the captain. She grew confused. The way her mother described pirates caused her to think that she would have been raped, or worse, dead by now. This is not the behavior she envisioned pirates to portray.   
Ryker’s voice caused her to snap back to reality. “Are ya curious, love?” she noticed he had stopped playing and she looked back in his direction. He was up out of his chair crossing the room towards her. He held out his hand, and she hesitated before placing her hand in his. He smirked. “come.” he pulled her towards the door and opened it allowing the muffled music to be heard clearly now. She was instantly overwhelmed by the sight


End file.
